


Betrayal

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James felt betrayed when M had given Eve the order to take that bloody shot.





	

Silva saw it as a betrayal.

M giving him up after he’d been caught hacking the Chinese.

James understood why. He’d felt betrayed when she’d given Eve the order to take that shot. It’s why he’d stayed away; pouting for three months. 

He’d known the risks, however, in the life he’d chosen; known that M was only doing her job.

When he’d seen the report of the explosion, his heart had clenched.

He'd had to get home.

Had to tell her

She hadn’t betrayed him; the betrayal was his.

He just hoped she let him make it up to her.


End file.
